Laughing Gods. Lost Love
by Terendel
Summary: Gohan reflects upon his life and his lost love. Mild shounen ai.


Laughing Gods. Lost Love?  
  
By Terendel  
  
Pairing: Piccolo/Gohan  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the score. I don't own them or make any tangible profit off of this.  
  
Dedication: To Dean. Who wanted a story based around the chorus of Blasphemous Rumors by Depeche Mode.  
  
  
  
"I don't want to start any blasphemous rumors  
  
But I think that God's got a sick sense of humor...  
  
And when I die, I expect to find him laughing"  
  
  
  
It's been a long life. And it's really been a good one. I guess I shouldn't complain.  
  
I've had a happy marriage, and the most beautiful daughter a man could wish for. I've had the satisfaction of helping my dad save the world and all our friends numerous times. I've been successful at work. Teaching the next generation doesn't equal the rush of saving them with my fists, but it was good nevertheless.  
  
But there is more that I wanted. No matter what I did, how happy I was with Videl, Pan and the rest of my family, there was something I still wanted. Something forever out of reach.  
  
My true love. My first love. Maybe my only real love.  
  
Piccolo.  
  
I lie here in my hospital bed, hooked to more tubes, wires and electrodes than I can count, and I think about the past. It's about all I can do now. The body has finally failed me. Even a Super Saiyan can't fight old age.  
  
Most of my friends and family are gone now. Krillin went first. My dad didn't last long after that. Losing his old friend was more than his heart, weakened by that damn virus all those years ago, could take. The rest went one by one. Bulma, then Vegeta. Mom soon after. That left mostly the younger crowd, us kids, plus Yamcha and Piccolo.  
  
Yamcha seemed to be having too much fun to die, but he finally went on the field, yelling at the umpires. What a way to go!  
  
And then there was Piccolo. He held on forever. Guess Nameks live longer than humans. I was well past middle age when he finally went. I wish I could have been there. I might have been able to summon the courage to ask the question I never could before. "Did you love me, Piccolo? The way I loved you?"  
  
You see, I never doubted his love. Piccolo was more than a teacher, less than a father. I guess he was the best of both to me. He was there when my father wasn't, but he never tried to take his place. He was just…himself. He taught me to fight. He was hard, but fair. He never let me get away with anything but my best.  
  
And I remembered that lesson all my life. It made me a damn good teacher. I taught like Piccolo. But the kids loved me and for the same reasons. They knew I'd never let them slack, but I'd always tell them when they got it right.  
  
Drat! Here come the nurses. All this thinking about Piccolo must have my heart racing. Well, I can wait until they're gone before I continue. Can't say as how I really mind it. Short skirts are in again this year.  
  
What do you mean, I sound like Master Roshi? I'm talking about short skirts, not low-cut shirts!  
  
Where was I? Oh yes, Piccolo's love for me. He died for me. What else can I say? If that doesn't prove it, what would? I never told anyone this, but Piccolo's death was harder on me than my dad's deaths. Either of them. Dad was sort of…well, it's hard to describe. He never really seemed to be of the Earth. No, of course, I know he was an alien! That's not what I meant. He always seemed to be…I don't know…ethereal or something. Otherwordly. Like a guardian spirit that was here for a purpose. 'Course, as much as he ate, I still don't think I have the right analogy, but it'll work for now. When he died it was like he was supposed to be gone, back to the other world where he really belonged. Not like this world that he was just visiting.  
  
Piccolo, though. He was an alien too, but he belonged. And not just because of Kami. Piccolo was solid, dependable. Someone you could rely on to always be there, at the right place, doing the right thing. When he died, it was like a part of me died with him. And only came back when we brought him back.  
  
But I could never have him the way I wanted. When Dende explained to me about Namek biology, I knew, even at that age, that my dream was impossible.  
  
So I never knew if he loved me as anything other than a son. And I still wish I'd found the courage to ask.  
  
But that's past now. I obediently found a human women to marry. I really wanted kids, and Pan's been the best daughter. Videl and I have gotten along well. She's going to be really upset when I'm gone, but after Piccolo died, there hasn't been much to hold me here.  
  
Hmm. Here come the nurses again. I must be fading out this time. Not even the skirts can hold my interest now. I hope I see him when I'm gone. It would be a cruel jest for the gods to play on me to make me wait this long and not see him again.  
  
Drat that beeping! It's distracting. Oh. Much better now. Just an even hum.  
  
I'm coming, Mr. Piccolo!  
  
Fade to Black  
  
What? Where am I now? It's all light again. blink This isn't the hospital!  
  
I hear a familiar voice behind me. "No, it's not, kid."  
  
My heart stops. I whirl. And there he is. Just the way I remembered from when I was a kid. Dende is standing with him. I haven't seen Dende in so long.  
  
"You are here! You're really here!"  
  
Piccolo scowls. That's my Piccolo! "Of course. I've been here all the time. Waiting for you."  
  
"Waiting? For me? Where am I?"  
  
Dende laughed. "Where do you think you are?"  
  
I don't really need them to tell me. I know where I am. But the next thing I know, Piccolo is sweeping me into his long arms, enfolding me under his cape. "What took you so long, Gohan?"  
  
I blink, not able believe I'm in his arms. "What do you mean?"  
  
Piccolo glares at Dende, who apparently understands and explains. "He's been yours all the way along. You could have had him anytime."  
  
"But…but…" I can't believe what I'm hearing. My whole life has been…for nothing?  
  
Piccolo holds me closer. "No, not for nothing. But it's not what either of us wanted."  
  
I couldn't help myself. I pounded on his chest, like I'd done when I was a kid. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Piccolo gently held my hands and drew me close as Dende answered. "Kami wanted you to figure it out on your own. When you didn't, we all had to see it through."  
  
"But why? That's not fair!"  
  
Dende shrugged. "Fair wasn't a part of it. He was Guardian. We obeyed."  
  
Piccolo spoke, his voice rumbling deep in his chest. "But it doesn't matter now Gohan. Now we are together. Forever."  
  
I lifted myself onto my toes, reaching for the lips I've hungered to touch for as long as I can remember. Maybe the gods did have a sick sense of humor. Maybe they did laugh at us for all those years.  
  
But they've allowed me to be with Piccolo now, so I don't care anymore.  
  
The End 


End file.
